Parodies
by Serena Valentine
Summary: Resident Evil themed parodies of a "What would you do?, Genie in a bottle, Pretty fly for a white guy, and pop. Its kinda corny, but if you're really bored they might be good for a laugh.
1. Default Chapter

These are parodies Resident Evil styyle. I gotta give the credit to the original singers : City High, Christina Aguilera, Offspring, and 'NSync. I'll admit they're kinda corny, but these are good to read if you're bored.  
  
What would you do?  
  
City Horror  
  
Sung By Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers  
  
Boys and girls want to hear a true story?  
  
one July night was at this real wild mission  
  
They had the blood overflowing the steps  
  
About five,six teammates tryin to escape with luck  
  
And I took one girl in this room with me  
  
Her name was Rebecca she's part of S.T.A.R.S like me  
  
And said why you up in this room hiding from the rest  
  
I guess a whole lot has changed since I seen you last  
  
She said...  
  
1 - What would you do if a zombie was alone  
  
Crying all alone on mansion floor  
  
Cause he's hungry  
  
And the only way to feed him is to  
  
Kill Kenneth and get a little bloody  
  
And Weskers gone  
  
Somewhere killin S.T.A.R.S now  
  
In and outta the guardhouse  
  
I ain't got a gun now  
  
So for you this is just a save point  
  
But for me this is my whole night,mmmm  
  
Girl you ain't the only one in this horror  
  
That's no excuse to actin all crazy  
  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
  
And said, I watched everyone of my teammates die  
  
She said, Chris i know about pain cause  
  
Me and the Bravos ran away so the doggies couldn't eat us  
  
Before I got to this save room  
  
I done been through more shit you can't even relate to  
  
Repeat 1  
  
Oh then she said  
  
(What would you do?)  
  
Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
  
(What would you do?)  
  
Cause I wouldn't want the Alphas to go through what I went through  
  
(What would you do?)  
  
Get up on my feet and stop making up tired excuses  
  
(What would you do?)  
  
Girl I know if my sister could do it baby you can do it  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Repeat 1 (3x)  
  
  
  
Prisioner Of Umbrella  
  
sung by Jill Valentine  
  
  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
  
In a horror movie full of frights  
  
Waiting for Redfield to release me  
  
Zombies lickin their lips  
  
And trudging down my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna die today  
  
Baby. Baby. baby (Baby ,baby, baby)  
  
Bridge:  
  
Ooh (The timers saying lets go)  
  
Ooh (but the tyrants saying no)  
  
Chorus:  
  
Are you gonna rescue me?  
  
Baby there's just one way  
  
Im a prisioner of Umbrella  
  
You gotta find me right away  
  
If your going to save me  
  
You must get on your way  
  
Gotta get the three mo disks  
  
If you dont get here i'm doomed  
  
I'm a prisioner of Umbrealla baby  
  
You Gotta find me right away honey  
  
I'm a prisioner of Umbrella  
  
Come, come, come on and get me out  
  
My hope is fading  
  
The time's down low  
  
Just one more disc  
  
And then you're good to go  
  
Waiting for someone  
  
Who'll save me  
  
Chris is racing at the speed of light  
  
Gotta find me by the end of the night  
  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)  
  
Bridge:  
  
Ooh (The timer's saying lets go)  
  
Ooh (but the tyrants saying no)  
  
Chorus:  
  
Are you gonna rescure me  
  
Baby there's just one way  
  
I'm a prisioner of Umbrella(Im a prisioner of Umbrella)  
  
You gotta fine me right away  
  
Are you're going to save me (Ooh)  
  
I am waiting her for you  
  
(Waiting for you..Woah)  
  
Just come and set me free  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
I'm a prisioner of Umbrella Baby  
  
You Gotta save me right away honey  
  
Im a prisioner of Umbrella  
  
Come, come, come on and get me out  
  
I'm a prisioner of Umbrella baby  
  
You Gotta save me right away honey  
  
(Are you going to sve me)  
  
I'm a Prisioner of Umbrealla  
  
Come, come, come on and get me out  
  
Bridge:  
  
Ooh (the timers sayin lates go)  
  
Ooh (but the tyrants saying no)  
  
Chorus:  
  
Are you gonna rescue me?  
  
Baby there's just one way  
  
Im a prisioner of Umbrella  
  
You gotta find me right away  
  
If your going to save me  
  
You must get on your way  
  
Gotta get the three mo disks  
  
If you dont get here i'm doomed  
  
I'm a Prisioner of Umbrella baby  
  
Come, come, come, on and get me out  
  
Pretty Fly for a Dead guy,  
  
The Story of the late Kenneth Sulivan,  
  
  
  
Lets have fun, and grab a weapon  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
And all the Bravos say im pretty fly, for a dead guy  
  
When Kenneth was alive, he was the chemist in Bravo  
  
Our mansions had a fair share, of zombies in the past in the past  
  
But once the Alphas came in none of 'em would last  
  
But our new guy's from Bravo the lesser team of STARS  
  
Just bitten by a zombie,u can still see his scars  
  
He'll try to eat you, if you see this dude  
  
Eats his teammates every day, even the live ones too,  
  
Moaning in the hall  
  
Can Wesker hear him at all?  
  
Just say, "I dont care" and I'll kick in the rear  
  
He'll bring you nightmares and maybe a stench u cannot bear  
  
Just grab your bazooka and  
  
Hey! Hey! Do that killing thing!  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
And all the Bravos say im pretty fly, for a dead guy  
  
He wants to kill certain STARS , not just any will suffice  
  
He cant get Jill and Chris cause ,they'll put up a fight  
  
He never gets u in danger and unless ur Chrisredfield  
  
But if youre just carrying a knife he' may take ur life  
  
People used die in Hard,now they say "Kill this Retard"  
  
He was a chemist, until his life was lost  
  
Yeah, hes a mere shadow of his former self  
  
What's not to like? What not to like?  
  
On killing him yourself, u get some extra clips  
  
And he never eats Rebecca on white bread with mayonaise  
  
Equip your bazooka and  
  
Hey! Hey! Do that zombie thing!  
  
When he first arrived with Bravo, now that you shouldn't miss  
  
He saw his first zombie, which u know really made him piss  
  
They say he's got a lot of stamina he's really quite hhhhhip  
  
You can tell hes coming, cuz he smells like a dead fish  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
(How ya doin',Jilly) Get away! Get Away!  
  
And all the Bravos say im pretty fly, for a dead guy  
  
When Kenneth was alive, he was the Chemist in Bravo  
  
He's rotting ' well, you can tell  
  
The living dreadhim, cuz they think he smells  
  
Show up at his home, You'll hear him moan  
  
Try to eat you like cake - You look like cake  
  
You can fire some shots, send him lots  
  
He'll add some more to the wall covered with blood spots  
  
So grab your bazooka  
  
Before u pah- uh -ka  
  
Let's equip our bazookas and -  
  
Hey! Hey! Do that zombie thing!  
  
Cop,  
  
The story of Leon Kennedy  
  
  
  
Sick and tired of hearing all these scientists talk about  
  
What's the deal with this cop guy and when is he gonna die out  
  
The thing you got to realize,Raccoon was not the end  
  
He got the gift of surviving, gonna bring it 'til the end.  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'bout the jeep I drive or what I carry as defense  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize that its just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
About the gun I carry and how i aim and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you get hyped cuz I'll do it to you every time  
  
(Come on now)  
  
Do you ever wonder why, this cop just wont die?  
  
He takes evil for a ride, feel it when ur playing in dual shock  
  
(Your paddle starts to rock)  
  
Baby you cant stop  
  
(you can't stop)  
  
And the Vpks all u got, come on now  
  
This must be,Cop  
  
Sexy Cop that Umbrella can't stop  
  
I know you like this Sexy Cop  
  
This must be, Cop  
  
Now, why you wanna try to classify the things he gotta do  
  
He's just tryin to survive, and he says the same for you  
  
Tired of feelin all around me dity zombies  
  
Just worry about guns cause I'ma get mine, people can't you see  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'bout the jeep I drive or what i carry as defense  
  
All that matters,  
  
Is that you recognize that its just about respect (oh)  
  
It doesn't matter,  
  
About the gun i carrry or how i aim and why  
  
All that matters,  
  
Is that you get hyped cuz I'll give it to you every time  
  
(Come on)  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
This Cop just wont die  
  
(Leon just wont die)  
  
He takes evil for a ride,feel it when your playing in dual shock  
  
(Your paddle starts to rock)  
  
Baby you can't stop  
  
(You can't stop),  
  
And theVpks all you got, baby come on  
  
This must be, Cop  
  
Man I'm tired of Killing  
  
Sexy, Sexy Sexy Cop  
  
Sexy Cop pop  
  
Do you ever wonder  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
(Every wonder why)  
  
This Cop just wont die  
  
(Leon just wont die)  
  
He takes evil for a ride, feel it when your playing in dual shock  
  
(When your paddle starts to rock)  
  
Baby you can't stop  
  
(Baby don't stop)  
  
And the Vpks all you got, come on now  
  
This must be...  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
(Do you ever wonder)  
  
This Cop Just wont die  
  
(Whey he just wont die)  
  
He takes evil for a ride, feel it when your playing in dual shock  
  
(Your paddle starts to rock)  
  
Baby you cant stop, Vpks all you got  
  
This must be, Cop 


	2. 2

Evil Dreams  
Sung to the beat of O-Town's Liquid Dreams.  
  
Posters of evil surrounding me  
I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
Every night he comes to me  
And gives me all the love I need  
Now this, hot guy he's not your average guy  
He's a morpherotic dream from a video game  
And he's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
he's a 3-D graphic super-human sex machine(whoo)  
Chorus:  
I dream about a guy whose a mix of S.T.A.R. Alpha Team  
Just little touch of Wesker's foul style  
With Steve Burnside's smile, throw in a body like Kennedy  
You got the star of my evil dreams  
Carlos Oliveira's lips to kiss in the dark  
Underneath Billy C's tattooed mark  
When it comes to the test well Leon's the best  
And Chris Redfield brings the rest (ohhh)  
Now this, hot guy he's not your average guy  
He's a morpherotic dream from the RPD  
And he's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
He's a 3-D graphic super-human sex- machine (whoo)  
Chorus  
Bridge:  
Looks ain't everthing he's got a funny personality  
Like Barry B (Barry B)  
My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy  
But in my mind I leave the world behind every night I dream  
Evil dreams, my Evil dreams  
Gunshots and screams, these evil dreams (ooohhh)  
Chorus X3 


End file.
